Don't Look at Her
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella and her parents are going to a special dinner, where she meets a wonderful girl, Rosalie...but somethings aren't as they seem... Sexual Content Rated M for a reason!


Don't Look at Her

Bella/Rosalie

BPOV

It was finally time to go to this dinner, dad had been talking about all week long. I get into my beautiful purple dress that my maid had picked out for me. From what dad had told me about this family, is that they are very reserved and they have a daughter my age. I was getting excited and I didn't even know what she looked like. I could imagine, from the pictures that dad has of her from when she was little that her father had given him. I smile at my maid as she does my hair.  
>"Are you getting a little too excited Miss. Rosalie?" My maid Esme asks me.<br>"Maybe I am, I can't help my fluttering heart and knotting stomach." I say smiling at her. When I'm finished getting ready, I go downstairs to see my parents. They were standing in the living room waiting for me. My mother smiles at me and hands me my coat.

"Are you ready to go honey?" She asks me. I nod and smile, I couldn't wait to meet her. I was so excited that in the car I was practically bouncing the car because I couldn't sit still. I see mom laugh a little from the front seat "honey, please calm down your going to hurt the car." I blush softly and nod sitting quietly in my seat. It took us a good 15-20 minutes to get to their house. It took forever it seemed like, but when we finally got there, I looked up at this gorgeous house.

My jaw dropped for a few seconds as I looked up at this beautiful three story brick house with pillars in the front and everything. I smile and get out of the car, my mother goes to me and takes my hand. "Now honey, don't get your hopes up, I don't think she's um...playing for your team. You know how her parents are sweetie." I sigh looking down knowing there was that chance, but I had to be optimistic. I go in with a smile on my face. My father knocks on the door, a very good looking woman answers the door. My mom smiles at her "Hello Esme, it's nice to see you again." She smiles at my mom and lets us in.

"Hello Alice, how are you? Your daughter is looking as beautiful as ever." I smile and feel my cheeks blush a bright red. "How about we all go into the dining hall...ROSALIE GET IN HERE!" She yells up the stairs. I shrug and follow my mother to the dining room, we all sit down and the servers set down our plates full of food. I smile my mouth begins to water, it smelled so amazing. I hear someone sit down in front of me, but I don't look up just yet. I was busy eating when I hear what sounded like someone kicking another person from under the table. "Don't you dare look." I hear someone whisper, I didn't know what was going on but it scared me for a minute. I look at my mother and she smiles at me sweetly, then I look to my father; but he was too busy talking to the other father.

I decide to finally look up and I see this gorgeous girl, she had long blonde wavy hair, she was wearing a tight dress, it was very tight up in the um...chest area. I blush brightly my face turning to the color of a tomato. I see her look up and she smiles at me, making my insides turn to mush. Then she gets a pained look in her eyes, and I hear that kicking noise again. The rest of the dinner went by really slow, I was really getting tired of hearing father and Carlisle talk about the energy crisis and all this other stuff I really didn't care about. Then randomly out of the blue the beautiful girl gets up and runs out of the room. I look up at my mother confused, she shrugs and looks at Alice "Alice dear, is your daughter alright?" She asks her.

"No she's not, she's visiting us from... the home. She's had a lot of problems, and we just couldn't handle her anymore, so we sent her away." I didn't like the way she had said that, it sounded so rehearsed and like she didn't care.

"I'm going to check on her." I say getting up and going to the stairs, I get there and I don't really know where to go. So I take a guess at where it was at. I knock on a door hoping it was right.

"D-don't come in." I hear a beautiful voice say, it sounded like it was crying. I come in anyway, I see her cuddled to her pillow, she had red eyes and nose. I smile at her softly and sit by her.

"Hey you can talk to me, what's going on?" I smile at her looking at her, feeling my insides melt, her green eyes were so beautiful.

She sighs and looks up at me, "Did my mother tell you why I was sent away?" I shake my head, kind of wanting to know, but then again it made me a little nervous. She looks up at me with a completely serious face. "I have been back and forth from the...institution since I was 16yrs old, all because they saw me kissing a girl. They think that it is completely wrong and immoral and blah blah blah." She looks at me and smiles softly. I didn't know what to think, so she was like me, I feel my soul scream for joy, and I try not to let it show on the outside.

"I think that's crazy, why haven't you tried to run away?" I ask her, my hand stroking hers softly not even thinking about it. I see her blush a bright red and I giggle softly. She sits up and goes to her closet, getting out clothes and handing them to me.

"Put them on." she says before going to the bathroom. I didn't object, I did as she says, I slip on the basketball shorts and a black tank top, that made me actually look good, I was surprised. Usually I just looked like a figureless twig. I smile as she comes out, feeling my heart speed up a little. She locks her door, then covers the corners of her room with that sticky tack stuff. I look at her confused but I didn't question it. She looks down and judges the distance before jumping. I look down in shock.

"Are you insane?" I ask her half whispering, so no one heard me.

"Are you coming or not? This was half your idea after all." She says smiling. I sigh feeling I really didn't have a choice in this. So I jumped, and she caught me. I squeak as she holds me tighter. I look into her eyes and smile, snuggling to her. She giggles and kisses my hair softly. "There's a party tonight and I was hoping you would accompany Me." she says smiling. I giggle and nod unable to say no to her. She smiles and I stay snuggled to her, we walk a little ways to this trailer park with a big bonfire toward the back of it. I smile and feel myself snuggle into her neck, she giggles a little and lets me down, but she keeps her arm wrapped around my waist. I smile softly, then I look at the people around the fire, I knew a few of them because they went to my school. They smile at me and wave, I wave back smiling. Mike hands me and her a beer before he goes to sit back down.

We spent the whole night there, drinking and having fun. Not a care in the world, she never took me out of her arms. They had a radio playing in the background and I heard the most appropriate song of the night. "I Don't Want This Night to End." By Luke Bryan. I giggle and look up at her. Her green eyes shining as she smiles down at me. She giggles and leans down "Let's go somewhere more private." she says smiling. You could tell she had been drinking from her breath, but that didn't matter she nor I were really that drunk. I agree and stand up with her, this time she pulled me even closer than before. We go over to this little place that had a few mattresses and couches so people could crash here, which made a lot of sense. She picks the couch facing away from everyone, I giggle softly and snuggle to her as we lay down.

She smiles down at me, she begins to stroke my cheek, I feel my eyes and heart flutter. She giggles and gets the courage to lean down and kiss me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My whole body exploded in pleasure, I whimper softly and kiss her deep and long, unable to get enough of her. I could suddenly feel everything that was around me, the feeling of her on my skin, the feel of her lips on mine. We pull apart, and her hands go into my hair as mine go to her waist.

"Wow." She says softly smiling. I nod, my head still swimming from the kiss. Her hands begin to message my scalp, making me moan softly. She smiles and kisses me again, making my head swim. We break for some much needed air, but that didn't stop her from kissing and assaulting my neck with her tongue. My breathing quickened, I hold onto her for dear life, whimpering and moaning softly as she plays with my neck.

She smiles and kisses me again before her cold hands go under my shirt, making me shiver. "So good." I say gently looking up at her.

"Is this okay honey?" She asks me, I nod and she goes higher playing with my clothed breasts. I moan softly, looking into her eyes, as her eyes were on her hands under my shirt. I smile and whisper softly to her.

"I don't think you can see through my shirt...take it off baby." I say into her ear making her moan.

"yess." she says tearing it off and putting it on the ground. I move myself so I am on top of her. She starts to message them slowly in her hands making me moan gently and spread my legs. One of her knees goes in between my legs as she messages them harder. My head drops and I moan softly. She pinches my nipples hard and I jump, causing me to rub against her leg. I groan, I was so fucking wet I needed to rub against something. I keep rubbing on her, making her bite her lip softly. "God baby, keep that up and I won't be able to control myself" She moans

I smile softly, snapping off my bra and I whisper into her ear. "Bring it on baby." I moan nibbling on her neck, biting and sucking roughly. She groaned and grabbed my ass with her hands and she started to roughly rub me against her leg, making me scream softly in pleasure. "oh shit baby, that feels oh so good, ahhh fuck more please!" I say into her neck.

She laughs softly and flips me onto my back while I'm still laying on her. Her hand goes down to my soaking wet pussy, that was still covered by her shorts, and starts to rub gently. I moan loudly and arch my back, my hips thrusting into her hand "oooo I think someone is a little excited." She says giggling. I nod, panting softly it felt so damn good. But, she just kept teasing me, not doing what I really wanted her to do. So I decide to take matters into my own hands. I flip over and move us before she could even think of what was happening, so that we were scissoring hard and fast, which made her gasp and groan, she threw her head back as she panted "fuck, fuck yes ahhhhh babe come on more!" She moans to me, I smile granting her wishes going faster and faster till my legs gave out and I came hard and fast, like a rush of pleasure ran over me.

"Wow, that was absolutely amazing." She says smiling to me, kissing my cheek.  
>I smile and lean into whisper into her ear. "you haven't even felt the good stuff yet baby, my cunningles skills are legendary." I say smiling as I get down onto the ground with her legs on either side of me. I quickly pull her pants down, seeing all of that wet pussy juice made me moan. She whimpers and bites her lip looking down at me.<br>"please baby, hurry I'm so fucking wet for you." She moans to me, making me shiver, I wasted no time getting to work. I spread her legs and begin to kiss her thighs softly, she whimpered and I felt her legs shaking softly. I smiled knowing I was the one that was doing this to her. I begin to slowly take off her panties. When I finally get them off, l kiss up to her beautiful wet treasure that awaited me. I spread those beautiful lips and I dive in my mouth taking in her swollen clit. I moan on it, she tasted so good. I was hearing some very good noises from the angel above me.  
>"ohhh fuck yea baby come on more more fuck that pussy." She groans, her hands go into my hair and I obey her, adding one finger to her soaking pussy, then another. I could feel her sweet juices running down my arm. Her moans were getting louder and louder. I curl my fingers in her treasure, making her gasp and scream. I think that I found her sweet spot. I giggle and bite her clit hard, making her pussy clench around my fingers tight. I could hear her scream my name and pull my hair. When I'm finished cleaning up I sit in her lap and smile sucking on my fingers getting all of her sweet juices off of me. She giggles and takes a finger in her mouth. my eyes flutter as I watch her.<br>I smile and snuggle to her softly. She giggles and holds me close "That was the most amazing thing that I had ever done." she says stroking my hair. All I could do was nod before I fall asleep in her arms. She smiles and dresses us before picking me up and carrying me to my house. She knocks on the door and my parents smile.  
>"Why don't you stay with us tonight Rosalie." My mother says smiling, my father nodding, backing her up.<br>She nods and takes me up to my room, she lays me down and then she shuts the door, snuggling to me tight.

I was so glad I went to this dinner.


End file.
